1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuation system for a mold in two parts forming two half-molds articulated about an axis forming a hinge.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known how to make molds in two parts or half-molds, particularly for injection molding and blowing molding machines.
Each of the two half-molds is usually mounted on a carriage, and they are moved towards each other while remaining parallel to each other.
Systems in which the two half-molds are articulated about an axis forming a hinge and controlled between an open position and a closed position by a trolley free to move in translation in a forward-backward movement, as described in French patent documents 2 059 446 and 2 088 523 and in application FR-2 793 722, have also been known for a long time.